From Death to Nation
by Cheshire Cat 197
Summary: Rachel, an intellegent sixteen year old girl with social and family problems, dies then comes back losing most of her memory but as what? Contains violence, cussing, and Russia., you have been warned. Also there are some sweet moments, it's not all depressing.
1. Death

It all started when I died. But before I died was also important. How I died is a bit fuzzy, but I can tell you before then.

I got up one morning as usual and brushed my short brown hair, I am not one for bragging but dang, was my hair soft. My hair was a bob that only reached to my chin and since it was naturally curly I would wake up to an afro and the 'Staying Alive' song that runs through my head. I even started dancing to the song with my afro. It became a routine to get my day started. It always brought a smile to my face to see how ridiculous I am, no matter what horrible thing the day would bring.

"Always start with a smile and end with a laugh." I told myself over and over again. It means always smile till end of the day then laugh off the… Not so great things when it's all over.

I finished brushing my hair enjoying the tingling feeling I got from it. I liked to brush my hair it felt strange in a good way, it'd send chills up and down my spine and it tickles and it makes me giggle.

I got dressed for the day wearing dark blue bell bottom jeans with a black T-shirt with a smiley face that showed two rows of sharp teeth and an almost angry look to its eyes indicating it was insane. I put on rainbow laced shoes and a black baggy jacket for self security. I loved that jacket, I always had it on me even if it looked dull and maybe even considered ugly but it made me feel safe, I was always self conscious. I didn't like myself, there are always faults. I was never good enough to others, so I hide myself instead of getting any attention towards myself.

My invisibility only works to an extent. Sadly. But right now I don't want to think of any of that. So I shall play double rainbow in my head.

_Woah… Double rainbow… Double rainbow all the way cross the sky! Whoa! Whoa oma gawd! So intense!_

That lasted awhile until I got to the door of my room. Now all I have to do is open the door and walk out to the kitchen and as fast as I can out the door before anyone can see me.

Yeah, that's going to be hard. I can only hope my parents are either in a good mood this morning (highly doubt it) or they are still asleep.

I took a deep breath "Start with a smile, end with a laugh," I whispered to myself, struggling desperately to force a smile on my face and try to be happy. "Double rainbow…_double raaiinboow~"_ I sang to keep myself calm. I finally started feeling better and smiled at my silliness. There's something to be happy about today! Double rainbows! Yeah!

I dashed out the door as quietly and quickly as possible. Dang! I should have not put on my shoes till I was at the bus stop. I was too noisy as far as I can tell. I went down the wooden staircase, each step a gun shot. I finally landed at the bottom, letting out an explosive sigh and also letting out the air I was not aware of holding.

I tiptoed into the kitchen. Peeking in I saw it was empty. I smiled. Maybe it was my lucky day. I stalked into the kitchen and started rummaging through the cabinets. I found a small breakfast bar and an almost old banana. It'll do. I scarfed it down as I made my way out the door.

"Where'er you goin?" A hoarse voice sounded behind me.

'great' I turned slowly to reveal my mother. She seemed to still be in her PJ's and her hair was messed up. I tried not to laugh. She really did look ridiculous. Almost like me in the mornings except she held a scowl and didn't dance around like she was high. "School, " I started to look everywhere but her.

"No, you're not." She said annoyed.

I blinked a couple of times. '_what?_' She never let me skip a school day unless it was super serious like if I was really sick or just had surgery. She was the stiff kind of mom, who worked and cleaned 24/7. But when she did relax (which was rare) she spent her time lecturing me on what is wrong and how I can improve or talking on the phone complaining or talking about other mom stuff.

She wasn't horrible, I loved her very much, she was my mother, we just tend to disagree on a lot of things, for that we do not get along very well.

She sighed and shook her head. "You are so unorganized… Why can't you even tell what day it is? I know you're more intelligent than this! I have seen you! "She chided. "It is Saturday! Honestly Rachel… "

"Oh, yeah, right…" I scratched my head in embarrassment. Geez, where would human kind be without moms? "Then I guess I'll go back to bed…" I started to walk off.

"How about instead of that you can make us your famous coffee?" She looked at me eyes gleaming.

I groaned. Sure being a good cook is great… But I am not fond of cooking all the time, even If I'm good at it. I usually prefer making baked goods like brownies or cinnamon rolls when I'm feeling down and need to get my mind of the bitter and more on the sweet! I sighed, "Fine…" I walked into the kitchen slowly as my mom a step behind me smiling in content.

"Thanks sweetie," she went to go sit down at the table but stopped."And maybe you can make some omelets? Please?" She gave me a kicked puppy face.

"Moooommmm," I whined. Then her look grew tense and she looked sternly at me with one eyebrow furrowed. I sighed in defeat. I didn't want to get grounded again. "Fine," I said waving my hand dismissively.

I started making omelets with the spices wafting to my nose. It smelt nice and my stomach growled. But I refused to eat.

My father heavily walked down the stairs. "Sm'lls nce." He grumbled. He scratched his head and yawned loudly taking his place next to my mother. He started to read the newspaper.

The kitchen was silent with the only sounds were coming from the coffee maker and the sizzling of the omelets.

My dad looked up at me confused. "Why ar'n't y' 't sch'l?" He was from Sweden so he had a very thick accent.

My mother made a face palm. "Really, Derek? It's Saturday." She started to rub the bridge of her nose.

"oh, s'rry." My dad grumbled.

"Hand me a note pad and a pen please?" My mother asked

"H'w c'me?" My dad said getting the pen and paper.

"I have some chores for Rachel to do today. And I need to make a list for the grocery store when I go there, and then I have a few chores for you." She said as she wrote down some things, her hand going at the speed of lightning.

Great, more work. Sure, most kids get chores every now and then and maybe every day. But I have to work 24/7. If I protest I get scolded and go for a long ride of a lecture. I get so angry, I feel like I'm chained up. One time I spoke out to her on how I feel. It did come out rude , but I was angry, so very angry. I got slapped and grounded. The slap didn't hurt , it was that she didn't care.

My mother rarely hurt me physically, and when she does, it isn't bad at all. I'd rather her hit me. She would state all my faults and why I am here today and so on. _'What you want to travel the world? Honey, think about that. One day when you're on that plane, you won't even fit into the seat! How would you feel then? Well? You already sit around and do nothing all day! So I wouldn't be surprised if you wouldn't be able to get around with all that fat. Maybe you should think about doing something more realistic.' _Her voice echoed in my head. I clenched my teeth trying not to cry. _Happy place, happy place. Double rainbow all the way… _

I put the two omelets on the table in front of my parents. They started eating as I prepared their coffee.

"So Rachel, your jobs today are… Laundry, make sure to keep it going, then the kitchen, then I need you to do our bathroom and your bathroom, and make sure you room is clean, you can be so messy! Anyway I also need you vacuum and DUST, you forgot to dust yesterday." _Okay mom… I get it! Just give me the list so I can go._ I thought as she spoke, "Why are you looking at me that way!" She snapped at me. "You can be so selfish! I work you know! I get the money along with your father! I get you food to cook but do I hear you say thank you at all? No! You sit on your lazy butt every DAY! You don't even care! You can be such a careless BRAT! Why? Why do you treat me like the dirt you walk on?"

I stared at her. She yelled at me like this many times before. No matter how many times she lectured me on this it still hurt like hell. She thinks she's the only one hurt? I can see it in her eyes plus you hear it in her voice. Damn her, I hurt too! Does she not realize that? How Am I careless?! Why is she pointing out that I'm fat!? I'm sorry I'm not perfect! I feel like crying. It was so unfair!

I was so angry and depressed, most of it comes from my _own mother _and then there was that damned school from hell. I was called 'Fat toad of the century' or 'desperate slut' and even 'whore-wanna-be ' I don't know why I was called these things. I know I am a bit over weight, but here your always over weight, even those girls who starve themselves they are still considered fat. All that anger and sadness, it drove me insane, it really did. I was a insane maniac. I remember when I finally snapped, I had so much more energy and strength that I would have never guessed. I hated violence so that could be the reason I had no idea, I was a bit of an idiot and still am.

_I was sitting in the library reading, okay not reading but it looked like it, I was dazing off staying on the same page I don't know how long. Then Chance came up. _Oh, I hate the memory_. It was right after 'he broke up with me', no I really broke up with him but he says he broke up with me because I was 'actually a whore.' No I wasn't a whore and I even tested against it, but who'd listen to some fat chick. The reason I broke up with him is because I thought he actually _cared_ and I was stupid and _foolish_ to think so. He set me up to make me look like a fool. I was weak when I fell into his damned arms. I was a fool to walk into his trap, to actually think the snotty rich kid _cared_. He had a little gang of his own and it pissed me off to see such cowards. But I guess I was a coward as well, hiding myself away. When I saw him walk up to me I forced p my usual smile I had when anyone saw me. I looked a little goofy and bubbly especially what I wore then, I had a bright pink jacket and pink shoes, a black shirt, and even a small pink bow and jeans. I sure looked like a bubbly dork like nothing was wrong. It was perfect. But it was a lie._

" Hey slut! I think I've got you a new pimp!" _He chuckled as he randomly pushed forward one of his gang members who looked shocked and disturbed. Damn him. _

_"_No, I'm good." _I was so **stupid **for responding. Especially _that_ response._

_"_Oh? You already have another pimp? Of course I understand you need another man to lean on even if it's a _lie. _Or is it that Richard's not good enough for you? I doubt it, we know how low you can go, you would take in a hobo for a few cents!" _He hissed out the words, smirking knowingly._

_My smile grew wider and I looked at him with calmness in my eyes. "_No, your fantasies are illogical. You only wish I was a _slut _so you can finally get laid. To bad for you there is not a girl in the world who has a brain would _ever _touch you." _I couldn't believe I just said that! I never say _anything _mean! But I felt good. I finally said something from my mind that came out loud and clear._

_The boys behind him went 'Oooooh! Burn!' or 'Bitch got you good bro!' That angered him. "_No one, I mean **no one** talks to me that way you damn dirty _bitch._" _He growled low and threatening taking his hand in the air and in the next second there was a loud slap. My cheek turned red._

_I looked up at him with all traces of my smile gone to leave a neutral look on my face. He smirked in satisfaction, everything silent. _

_Then in a flash I sprung up reaching my hand around his neck digging my nails into his flesh, feeling the warmth of his blood trickle down my arm. He was taller but I was mad. Insane. I snapped. I pulled his ear down to my mouth. The boys behind him gasped at the sight of blood, it was not expected from me. I growled deeply into his ear. _"Take your damn shit an' leave, you weak coward." _He made a frightened gurgle sound in response and I clenched tighter before releasing. He stumbled back in shock and then he immediately ran out the door holding his neck. The boys stood there in shock staring and making sure if the bubbly girl actually did that. I glared at them and made my way to the bathroom to clean the blood off my arm. _

_I was shocked as well. I didn't mean to hurt him. I really didn't it just happened. But what scared me was I actually had satisfaction on seeing the pain in his eyes. After that drama I was banned from school and me and my parents had to move again. My mother was mad at me and after that incident she changed, again. Yes again. The first time is when my little brother died. More depressing shit. He died at seven and I was only nine. We were pretty close, really close. We were basically reading each others minds on how close we were. Long story short my brother died from a brain tumor after having stroke and basically was a zombie afterwards, he was alive but he had no… life. He had a machine to keep him living, and then mother disappeared and my dad had to watch over me. He was a cool guy the whole time, taking it fine. But of course he was sad, it was his son! He just was more mature. My mother came back and agreed to finally pull the plug. I wasn't sure what was going on but I knew he was gone. So there is my scarring life story. _

Anyway back to the present. I felt like I was going to snap again. I couldn't with my mother. I knew she felt hurt. Even after seven years, the pain of losing her son is still there loud and clear. But why can't she suck it up and see that the rest of the family is hurt! The only reasonable person here is my father. He faced through it even if it hurt. I look up to him because of that. He was strong and knew how to handle most things. He was a great leader and maybe that's why he was leading such a successful business before my little brother died.

I growled shutting my eyes tight with my teeth clenched, trying to control my anger but my emotions started to pour out. I wanted to shove all of it down again, I wanted that fake smile back.

My dad looked at me worriedly, glancing back and forth from my mother to me realizing the situation. But before he could say anything to calm both of us down I finally snapped.

"Forget it! Just forget it! Your always thinking I don't care or I'm selfish! But you're the one whose selfish! Do you not think for one damned second that I may be hurting to?! Have you!? NO. You haven't otherwise you would understand the situation better! We ALL HURT mom! We all HURT! Each and every one of us in this fucked up family hurts! Okay? Not just you! I am tired of your shit! You can't get over the fact he is gone! So instead you fuck up other peoples lives! You're the one who pulled the plug remember!? YOU! I'm tired of this fucked up life! I'm outta here!" I may have gone too far, my mother was crying. I hated it when my mother cried. But she had dad, so it was okay. All I wanted to do is get out of here.

I ran up stairs to my bedroom and slammed the door shut, locking it. I unpacked my backpack that was full of school supplies and filled it with all the money I saved up which was one hundred twelve dollars and packing cloths. I walked over to my closet slowly opening it faintly hearing my mother's wails from downstairs, I felt so bad.

I took a box that was hidden away in the shadows and brushed off the collecting dust. I slowly opened the lid with great care. I looked into the box and picked up a small stuffed animal of a blue lamb that jingled when moved. I held it close to my heart hoping it would fill the pain that I carried. I remember the time before my little brother died, we used to go to this famous park and had picnics and we used to wrestle in the grass with dad. My mother sat on the blanket with a book in her hands, not really reading it, instead laughing as she watched us play in the grass, and sometimes she even joined in. Dad chased me and my brother everywhere. We would play hide and seek and my brother and I would hide in the same place because we rarely ever separated.

I smiled at the memories wishing with all my heart that we could go back to when we all had smiles that where real and not fake. A tear escaped my eye and it dripped down on the lamb. I stared at it in shock. I haven't cried for so long. But I wasn't going to start now. Instead I buried my face in the lamb smelling deeply catching a faint scent of my brother. It was sweet and smelled like apples and cinnamon. He used to carry this lamb everywhere he went and the only other person who got to hold it was me. It was ours, we always imagined it was a real living thing that would be there for us if anything happened.

I got up quickly and gently placed the lamb in the back pocket making sure it was tucked in safely. Then I swung the backpack to my back and headed out the door.

I trampled down the stairs and noticed my mother wasn't wailing anymore but whimpering. I headed for the door but my dad interjected me.

"Wh'r'r you go'n ?" He said with a disappointed look on his face.

My heart dropped. I hate that face, but I pushed all emotion away again. I put on a blank face. "Away, I'm not coming back." I said tonelessly. I opening the door.

"W'it! " He lunged forward. But it was too late I was out the door hopping on my bike and I was off.

_-_- Loading please wait-_-_-_-

I was riding my bike without thinking of where I was going. I seemed to somehow reach the city. I rode around with my little friend the lamb who I name Dureau (Pronounced – Dor- row) it meant strong in French. That's why me and my brother named him that.

I had no idea where to go. Where do 16 year olds go when they run away? It was going to get dark sooner or later, it was still morning so I had plenty of time. My heart still ached will guilt, I made my mother _cry_. Who does that? I completely flipped out and it was unnecessary. My dad and mom has every right to be mad at me. We were all suffering, I didn't need to make it worse.

I passed a window with a bunch of T.V.s and stopped when I heard, "Breaking news!" A man with a frantic voice. I stopped and looked a the screen. A few others had stopped as well. The man's slick black hair was ruffled a bit and his tie was out of place and he looked like he had seen a ghost. That can't be good. He continued on in voice that was shaky and just barely audible for the people to hear. "We just got a report saying that multiple earthquakes and volcanoes have erupted in the Pacific Ocean near South America! In two days time Chile will be hit by a major tsunami and Hawaii as well. People are evacuating their homes and moving away from the disaster. This may be the biggest disaster yet. And it may create a new island we hear is going to be the size of Connecticut, maybe bigger depending on how bad the earthquake and volcanoes will be. We will keep you updated on this in the future. Thank you for listening in, have a good afternoon." And then it went to some coffee commercial.

People were gathered around me to watch what was happening. They all murmured and fidgeted worriedly. I heard one of them say, "My cousin lives in Hawaii! I hope he's okay." They all started to freak out. "What are we going to do?" one person said. Another retorted back, "What can we do?" I started to ride away before it would break into a fight.

Whoa a new island? That's crazy news! Maybe one day it would be livable, and I could go there myself! Although I feel bad about all those people who have to move out. Wait, I probably can't even visit the island at all with this big of a disaster. It would take more than a hundred years! Why do I even want to visit some island anyway? To escape?

There seemed to be another traffic jam from where I was. New York was not very organized in the streets.

My gut told me to get Dureau, so I did with its cute jingling sounds that came from it. I held it close as I prepared to cross the next street. I had a smile on despite what had happened this morning. Bike rides were always fun, and it always managed to cheer me up.

I started to cross the street with my bike. But I didn't see a truck heading my way.

Last thing I heard was a scream of some woman behind me then a large jolt of pain. I fell to the ground as a large screeching sound rang into my ears along with the pounding of my head. I opened my eyes dazed and my vision blurry but I could make out Dureau. Reaching out to him I pulled him close noticing a dark crimson liquid pooled below me. Did someone get hurt? I hope they're okay. How did I end up on the ground? My vision started fading in and out. I tried to stay awake to see what happened. The lamb is jingling in my ears and the panicked voices were all around me. I took one last glance up and I saw my mother's and father's faces. They were panicked and looked hurt, and for the first time in a long time, I saw my dad _crying_. I faded out frowning. "I'm sorry…" I whispered.


	2. Birth from ash

This chapter was shorter than the first, true, but it does not mean it is any less good. ^.^~3

I should warn you all that are taking the time to read this story (thank you btw) This is a life's story, which means it's going to be very, very long. This story is also based in the future if you have not guessed before~.

One more thing if I may add, I will try to keep these... speaking to you introductions? I do not know what these are called, but what ever I'm doing right now, as in talking to the readers as me, I will try to keep it short and sweet.

Review please if you want, completely up to you, but if you would, it'd mean a lot to me and it'd also encourage me to write more. I hope I do not give on this story, I WILL not give on this story, it's to intriguing.

I awoke with a jingling sound in my ear. I open my eyes to a grey sky and blackish grayish lands and what stood in front of me was a small little lamb about two feet high with its soft looking wool almost like a little cloud with a tint of blue in there. Its kind eyes gazed at me worriedly. "baa~?" It said to me with a little jingling sound that came from it bell that was placed around its neck.

I got up surprised how small my legs and hands were. I was just as tall as my little lamb friend. I looked at the lamb more closely. "Dowo?" Geez I talk strangely I thought scratching the back of the lambs ear comfortingly.

The lamb _smiled_, is that possible? I guess it is. I smiled back and hugged my little Dureau. Well he wasn't small, I was.

I looked at myself and was in a small plain white dress with no shoes on. I looked like a little five year old. I don't know why or how I got here, it is all fuzzy. I tried to remember but nothing came.

I stopped trying to remember and I examined my surroundings.

Dark clouds covered the sky and it was bitter cold with grey snow falling down. A low rumble was in the back round and all around me was gray and black land. There was a large mountain behind Dureau. On the mountain bright orange, yellow, and red substances poured down the mountain.

Then I realized the snow wasn't snow, it was ash. And that mountain was a volcano. I looked at it wide eyed.

I felt the mountain was done erupting so I made my way toward the mountain ignoring the bitter the cold.

Dureau trailed behind me with his bell jingling with every movement.

I started to reach lava and I had to hop over the blazing hot liquid. It looked as if it was cooling down and I was no longer cold because of the heat that surrounded you like a blanket.

I don't know why I was traveling towards a _volcano_, It was dangerous and I could get burned, but something told me that we weren't alone on this land.

I finally got to the other side of the volcano after at least three hours. It didn't feel like three hours though, I enjoyed the low and soothing rumbling sounds that came from the volcano. I felt a little sleepy but I couldn't rest now. I needed to find who else was here.

America's POV

The island that just been created finally settled down after five whole weeks. Hawaii and Chile got horribly beat down through all that time. Luckily, most of their people evacuated before they all perished. I had my Ipod in my ears listening to the new type of music, Dubstep. Shrillex makes everything more _awesome._(And somewhere in Germany a certain Prussian sneezed.)

I am riding in a plane with a bunch of my men from the army and a group of scientists to examine the new land. It was so exciting! A new chunk of land that I can claim as my own!

I am not the only one to examine my new territory. I frowned. _Russia _insisted he'd help. I scrunched up my nose as I glared over in the tall man's direction. So not cool.

At least I have Japan. He is cool! And pretty smart, too. Although he could talk more. But no worries! I will be the hero! And we'll have so much fun exploring the new land! And of course it would be my property, because I'm the hero _obviously_!

Japan fidgeted nervously next to as he stared blankly out of the jets window that was behind him.

Russia who sat in front of me and Japan had his normal creepy smile on with his eyes closed resting his head on the jets wall behind him. There was something suspicious about that damn commie. He probably has something menacing and evil up his sleeve like all Russians do in the movies.

I nudged Japan beside me leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Psst, hey! Kiku!" I said in a hushed voice, still glaring at Russia.

Japan lifted his gaze from the window wearily towards me. "What is it Alfred-san?" He kept his gaze steady with a small flicker of annoyance deep, deep, _deep,_in his eyes if you looked hard enough.

"I think Ivan's up to somthin'! He just seems suspicious, don't you think?" I said in a hushed tone, which was failing.

Japan sighed and shook his head. "Alfred-San, Russia's here for the same reason as you and I, quit making up excuses to cause trouble." He chided lightly.

Russia now had opened eyes, hearing the whole conversation thanks to my fail attempt of staying quiet. "Alfred, It seems that you can't stay quiet even if it depended on your life, I can always hear your overly annoying voice from across any room. I am here just for the same reason as you. We need to work together to start our experiments for future weapons. We are a _team _Alfred. So are you going to mope around and be useless like always, or step up and actually put your existence to use?" He growled with his thick Russian accent a bit annoyed.

"Fine!" I sniffed "But if you pull something comm-"

"I know." Russia interrupted. "You'll be the _hero _and _save_ the day. You're done, da?" He waved his hand in the air dismissively. _Stupid _commie bastard. Japan let out a frustrated sigh and went back to looking out the window.

Finally the jet started to land on the rocky land having little difficulty because of modern technology.

When it finally came to a stop, all my, Japans, and Russia's scientists rushed out picking up their equipment to get the project ready. Our soldiers followed them cautiously, weapons ready (Not sure why).

Japan put on his white with black and golden lining coat. But it seemed different. It seemed thicker. Why was it thicker?

"Crap! I forgot my winter jacket!" All I had was my 50 jumper jacket. Which was only for style. It wasn't thick for winter weather.

Russia rolled his eyes and walked out from the back of the jet where winter air blasted inside.

Japan grabbed his bag and took out a sweater that looked ugly with its brown and cream colors. Did his _grandma _make that for him?

"Here," He handed me the sweater. "Better than nothing."

I took it and wiggled into it. At least it was soft. I put my 50 jacket over it and I felt a little warmer. "Yeah, thanks dude." And I ran outside just to jet blasted by cold air. "It's so _cold!_" I whined.

"Oh please Alfred, it isn't as bad as general winter himself, grow up." Russia turned to me with amusement in his eyes.

"But it _is _cold! Why is it so cold dude!?" I was freezing my pants off! How was that _funny_? I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Because Alfred-san we are near Antarctica, the south pole." Kiku said with 'Isn't it obvious? 'tone, following behind me at a slower pace.

"Oh, yeah right." I said sourly. Then something just hit me. "Hey dudes…" I grabbed their attention once more with my serious tone.

"Da?" Russia still looked amused.

"Antarctica has a personification to right?" I said then it hit the other two nations.

"Da, do you think this land mass has one too?" Russia looked around, half expecting the personification would pop out in front of them.

"Yes, it would make sense… But this place doesn't even have a name, much less life on it. I doubt there is one." Japan said thoughtfully.

"Let's just continue on what we planned to do in the first place. We will figure it out later, da?" Russia started to walk away not listening to an answer.

I nodded in agreement and followed him to work with Japan a foot behind me.

Rachel's POV

My bare feet kicked through the moist, grey ash as I walked alongside Dureau. I had no idea where I was going but a voice in my head told me to go the direction I was walking in. It has been only two hours and it felt like nine-thousand years to a five-year-old. We started to trek on the rocky volcano that was just calming after it's sudden tantrum.

Dureau's bell rang through the air comfortingly every step he and I took. But it ended too soon as well as our long walk that seemed forever. It took us at least six hours to get to our destination. There was nothing there.

I sat leaning on a large rock when suddenly the ground gave way and I plummeted under the earth. Only two feet though.

I found myself in a small cave that echoed a sound of the singing wind outside and was just big enough to fit me and my little friend with a little extra space left for comfort. Dureau called down to me and I motioned him in. He cautiously walked in with his hooves clicking on the hard ground beneath us and the room became warmer in his presence.

I huge yawn blinking my eyes tiredly and immediately Dureau wrapped himself around me protectively. His wool was soft and smelt of cinnamon apples as I leaned into his warmth.

With the wind as my lullaby and the welcoming warmth of a little lamb I fell asleep.

-_-_TiMe sKiP-_-_

I was awoken when a voice sliced through the dead silence.

"Airainia." It said in my ear. My eye's blinked open to greet black. I slowly adjusted to the dark and looked outside noticing the clouds have disappeared and the half moon glowed dimly within my view of the sky. "Airiania" It said again.

I mumbled something unintelligible then replied clearly "Yes?" rubbing my eyes from sleep.

"Airainia, please heed my warning to thee. Thou shalt meet three important beings from alien lands. Their intentions are not well, be weary of their arrival." It pierced through the air strong and unwavering.

I blinked a couple of times and then nodded slowly as the gears in my head started to turn.

"Good," It said, "I shalt grant you with the knowledge that all personifications must inhabit when one is born."

There was a sudden rush of adrenalin coursing through my veins for a few split seconds and then it suddenly stopped, but my mind was still racing with questions and answers.

I gained the urge to become stronger and bigger, to take over everything and rule over every land in my reach. I had the urge to became smarter and reach the stars and explore and learn more about the unknown world before me, I had the urge to play smart and slowly but progressively build up and create art and perhaps some new inventions.

But then I knew that the three visitors did not know of my existence and the three visitors were nations and is much stronger than I am, I am only an island, I am still young, all I know is these nations are very strong and I do not know if they will help me if they discover me or they will hurt me.

I looked over to Dureau and smiled as I saw the slightly light blue lamb sleeping peacefully then I remembered that voice.

"Who are you?" I whispered hoping for an answer.

There was no answer for several seconds but then it came clear through my head, "I am the one who guides thee to thy path, I will not come back after my visit to you. I bid you farewell and good luck little one." A presence I was not aware of in the room seemed to slowly fade and it seemed to get a little chillier.

"Thank you," I said before the warmth of whoever was there had left. But it returned no replies. I settled back down into the cloud beneath me getting warmer by the minute while falling asleep once more.

-Japans POV-

It was morning and it was time to get to work. I got up from my sleeping bag, I did not sleep well due to a certain Americans snoring. But I needed to get up none the less.

I quickly got dressed feeling awkward in the yellow tent with thin sheets covering my dignity. I shivered and jumped in my plain dark blue and white Kimono and warm shoes for outside.

Three big tents were set right next to each other, far away from the smaller tents for the scientists. My tent was in the middle, thus giving me better access to the snoring bear next door.

I walked out to see the famous Russian Ivan, "Good morning Ivan-San, I trust you slept well?" I smiled politely.

The tall Russian sighed, "Het, I heard the pig from my tent snoring away. Hey Japan, did you know that if you're snoring in your sleep you are not dreaming?" He said this with his childish smile and a dark purple aura surrounded him.

I stepped back not wanting to get on his bad side. "Well, that is an interesting thing to know, I will wake Alfred-San, perhaps you can go eat breakfast? " He nodded and I turned to the tent that held the American that was still snoring loudly.

I stepped in his tent seeing that he was in his American flag boxers and long sleeved shirt. I blushed at the sight. didn't he have any dignity? I walked over ignoring the Americans lack of dignity.

"Alfred-San… Alfred-San! "I shook him gently and his snoring stopped and was replaced with a smacking sound.

"Oh hey Japan… Five more minutes? He looked at me with puppy eyes.

I shook my head knowing well. "No Alfred-San, if I give you five more minutes you will never wake up again. Get up it's time to go eat breakfast, I believe we are having pancakes, eggs, and bacon." I cringed as I thought of the greasy food. But I was hungry, and I don't mind pancakes.

Alfred shot up and got dressed in front of me then zoomed out of the tent like nothing happened.

I was blushing fiercely when he took of his shirt and put on a new T-shirt to zoom out.

"Does he have no dignity?" I frowned and noticed he forgot his jacket that was laying on his suit case, I grabbed it along with his sweater. I shook my head in disappointment as I walked out.

-Time skip-

I walked to the very long line of people waiting for their food each of them chatting excitedly about their new ideas.

I looked around to see a very annoyed looking Russian and a shivering American that was complaining. I laughed on the inside amused at Alfred's obliviousness. I walked toward them in the line carrying the sweater and bomber jacket over hearing the Russian saying, "Alfred, if you're really that cold then go get it! There's plenty of food!"

"No way dude! I'll lose my place and cutting in line is not hero like! And then I'll have to wait longer!" He complained but then perked up as he saw me walking towards them. "Dude! Kiku! You're a life saver! But you're not as heroic as me of course. And for your heroism you can cut me!" He grabbed the sweater and jacket thankfully making room for me to cut in between Ivan and him.

I nodded holding back a laugh, Alfred can be such a child sometimes.

After we ate we went into our dome where we plan out what we're going to do. We needed to build a building first, a laboratory at that. Thank goodness we remembered to bring a team of advanced construction workers along, with the technology today we can be done with the lab within two weeks. So we all agreed to just plan on what we are to do Intel then.

Airainia POV-_-_-_-

Loading… please wait…._-_-_-_-

After sleeping in our little cave I walked out rubbing my eyes and yawning followed by a drowsy sheep. I had no idea where to go at this point, was there anywhere to go? Then I remembered the conversation last night with the disbodied voice.

"The thwee visito's?" Dureau looked up at me curiosity place in his twinkling eyes.

I looked out to the vast gray land with the low rumbling volcano and the grey sky of ash clouds. The whistling cold wind tustled Airainias hair and a smell hit me. A smell that make my stomach growl. Deauru looked up at me and made a "baa'ing" chuckle like sound. "Dowo, dat must be da visito's. " I turned to him and held his face in my hands and squished his cheeks making him make a fishy face. "We need food, da smell mut be dem cooking food, we can steal from dem widout dem noticing."

We trekked for only ten minutes before we found a camp out full of bustling people who seemed to be in line for something, walking around with papers, chatting with neighbors, or perhaps still sleeping in their large tents that would fit about three people. I looked over to the right to see large domes, that must be their place of storage, which means food.

Luckily there where many rocks to hide behind to get to the large domes. With Dureau tailing behind me with his bell ringing it's sweet song, we finally made it to the light blue domes that seemed to be made of plastic, lined up in two rows facing each other. It seemed no one was in any of these domes except for one that I happened to hide behind.

I heard talking and a feeling in my gut told me it was the three visitors. A feeling told me that they weren't human. I waddled over to the entrance trying not to be caught, I heard Dureau's bell ring and I turned around to make a shushing signal. Luckily they didn't seem to hear, perhaps because of the wind whistling against the dome.

I peeked inside making sure no one would see me while doing so. And I was right, there was three men discussing something, more like bickering but what's the difference? I studied their features and tried to listen in on what they were saying but was interrupted by a low rumble from my stomach.

I decided to just skip trying to listen to them and go find some food. I trotted through the domes being sneaky as possible followed by a jingling lamb behind me. What I didn't notice was a certain Asian had noticed a faint presence of another personification.


	3. (Luke) I am your father

Russia's POV

While we were discussing business in our little dome I could have sworn I saw something out our plastic door, and not only that, a faint jingling sound. Last time I checked no one was supposed to be over here.

I let Japan and America talk, I was paying my attention to the door. The jingling had stopped but I felt there was someone spying on us. I excused myself to go to the bathroom after I saw a shadow pass by the door.

When I walked out to the bustling cold wind, that barely affected me, I saw a white cloud skip into a dome. I hurried over there knowing that dome was the food storage room. I peeked inside getting a glimpse of the white cloud again baa'ing away with its small singing bell around its neck, how did a little lamb get on an island like this? I looked even further and saw a tiny figure scuffling around in the boxes of food. It seemed to have trouble carrying food with it's little fingers and short arms.

There was only one explanation for a little child and lamb to be on an island that just cooled down from an eruption. The small child was a personification of the island. She had brownish, reddish, long, wavy thick hair, a little curl bounced freely and wildly on the right side of her head, she was pale as a vampire perhaps due to the cold, she was just wearing a white dress. Since she was a personification what was her name? What does she call herself, does she even have a name? Whoever she was, I knew one thing for sure, she will become one with Russia.

Airainias POV

Slanted words =

_Russian_

Bold= Japanese

Normal=English

.

I tried to carry as much as possible in my arms, I wasn't planning on coming back here, _ever_. Never ever ever again. _Why do my arms have to be so short?_ I suddenly tripped and fell backwards bumping my head on the hard ground. I let out a small cry and felt tears well up all the frozen foods scattered on the ground. My brain started pounding against my skull as I held my head together with my hands trying to keep it from shattering. Dureau was behind me trying to comfort me noticing his friend was hurt.

I looked up through the blurriness of my tears to see a rather large figure looming over me. I felt myself be picked up and let out a surprised yelp. I heard baa'ing full of frantic fear but it soon died and I just heard jingling as the figure started to pat me on the back and whispering soft comforting words. I was place on the figures shoulder and notice he was warm, my crying became hiccups and I soon became tired and groggy in his arms.

I looked up to see a smiling face. He was one of the three visitors, but why was he so bad. He spoke to me in a soft voice, I didn't understand him at first but then it occurred to me he was speaking in a different language other than English. He was speaking Russian.

The Russian repeated what he had said smiling still in his tongue as I gave him a confused look. "_Are you feeling well?_"

I brightened up finally understanding somehow. I responded to the language that I already somehow knew. "D-da."

It seemed like I said the right thing because he made a happy sound. "_So you can speak Russian? That is very good! Can you speak Japanese? Or maybe perhaps English?"_ He questioned.

It took me a bit to understand him. I struggled to say "I … do" I struggled to say the right words. I did not know how I gained the knowledge of speaking such a different language, but I know I knew at least three.

The tall silver haired man was still smiling that creepy smile of his, "Oh, that is good to hear, my name is Russia-"

"You one… one of the visito's" I interrupted. It seemed he was not pleased by my cut in but seemed to let it slide.

"Da, perhaps I am, there are two others, but they do of know of you yet. You can call me Ivan, or if you prefer… Father." His smile went wider.

"Fader?" I questioned at the word, it sounded so familiar.

"Da, call me father~!" He exclaimed happily. "I will be your father and I will take care of you!" He seemed to almost jump with joy.

NORMAL POV

Airainia didn't seem to trust the man, even if he had made her feel better, there was something about his character. That smile, and the purple aura that seemed to linger in his presance. The feeling he gave off that sent a shuddering chill down your spine, he was quite frightning. But then he said he was her father? Airainia searched for that word in her memory. Now she remembered, so he said he was her father, that'd mean he is a good guy? That'd mean he'd be there if she fell down much like she had just did? That seemed like a conforting idea.

Airainia snuggled into her new fathers shoulder. "C-can, can I caw you daddy?"

Russia blinked in surprise, not many, well no child just simply lets Russia hold them (unless it was a Russian child) much less want him to become their father, he expected a struggle or fight, but then again this little child had probably only lived here for a few days? "Da, you can call me daddy." Russia felt a small pain in his heart that seemed to be warm and welcoming, he smiled a real smile and the purple arua seemed to decrease. "What is your name semechko*(Little seed)?"

"My name is Airainia." She murmered, perhaps she was getting too confortable, she knew she had to eat sometime. Her bellie growled and she groaned in annoyance, _stupid hunger_.

Russia had only chuckled, "It sound like you are hungary, da? I should have known if there were a personification, it'd come here, there is no food out there. " He walked over to the scattered foods on the ground and picked them all up in two scoops. "So Airainia, what would you like to eat?"

Airainia watched as Russia put away the food. She pointed to a little round plastic container labeled 'icecream' and there was a little green sticky paper on it that read 'Americas icecream, touch it and the hero kicks your sorry ass', she looked up at him expectantly.

He laughed evily, as much as he would love to give the icecream to his little flower to get America pissed off because heros don't kick little girls ass's, it's unhero like, Russia did not want little flower to get too cold from the icecream, maybe another time. "Nyet semechko, that is much too cold for you..." He started to rumage through the food to find something warm to put in his semechko's belly. "Ah, here is something." Luckily they brought a microwave.

Airainia bit into the warm mouth watering 'Hot Pocket' full of melted cheese, meat ball and tomto sauce. She looked up to see Russia, her father, who was leaning in watching her with his usual smile along with a small hint of curiousity in his eyes. Airainia felt uneasy under his intent gaze. She pulled the small bevarage from her mouth enjoying the taste.

Then she drew her attention away form it at the sound of giggling from her father. He leaned in with a white fabric and cleaned off her face. Airainia did not enjoy that feeling and made a 'nmma!' sound turning her head away.

"Now, now little Airainia your face is dirty still." He finished cleeaning off my face in time to hear two quiet gasps.

"Ah, Russia-San, who is this?" A short man with night black hair and blank brown eyes.

On the other hand the man with sunny blond hair and bright sky blue eyes was gapping at Russia in horror as if he was going to eat the small pale girl who seemed to be enjoying _his_ hot pocket.

Russia picked up the wary little island who seemed to have a messy face again. "Her name is Airainia. I am not sure of her human name yet."

Airainia looked at the other two nations not liking how they were looking at her. The man with sky blue eyes came up took her from Russias arms causing Airainia to cry out in fear.

"Hey, hey it's alright I'm the good guy. I am America! Also known as Alfred F. Jones!" He smiled warmly but Airainia still felt wary of him.

Airainia looked back at Russia who nodded incouragingly.

"Who awe you?" She pointed over to short man.

"My human name is Honda Kiku, or you can call me Kiku. I'm also known as the country Japan. It is very nice to meet you Airainia." He smiled

'Why do they have a second name? What was it called? A human name? I want one too, but what is it?' Airainia thought to herself. She turned to her father, "Daddy? What is my he-auman name?"

"Daddy?!" Both Alfred and Kiku said at the same time.

"Da, I am her father." Russia took Airiania from Americas arms before he could faint. "And I don't know what her human name is. I guess since I'm her dad I get to decide, da?" He chuckled victoriously.

"No way dude! We are somehow realated to her too so we get to name her also!" America snapped out of his shock.

"H-hai, I agree with America-san." Apparently Japan was still in shock.

Russia pouted "Da, fine you get to help."

Hello, I am so very sorry it took so very long, christmas and all. I hope you guys had a ood christmas, I know I did. I was just happy to see all my siblings get presants, it was so nce.

Anyway, if you would like you can actually help with the naming, it can be Japanese, English, or Russian. And it'd be very nice if you would also put the meaning of the name. This is just a sudjestion, you do not have to do it, I have a back up name just in case. Remember her name takes affect on her future a great deal, trust me I know.


	4. Name? sneeze

I just want to say thank you for your reviews~! and I want to give my greatest gratitude to Silent Phantom gal and Ciel Farron. Thank you for your suggestions on the naming, I personally loved them all but we all know that there can only be one name. I played a little toss the coin on which name to go with~!

Looks like you'll need to read and find out what fate decided for Airainia's name!

DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything I swear, except for me, myself and I. And the hat I am wearing.*Tips hat to reader politely* Skyrim

No 1s PoV

Airainia sat upon the table where her father, and her new brothers gathered around arguing over the name for the little island.

"Okay dudes, and dudets! I want to make one thing clear!" America stood up realizing something very vital to all Americans in _the WORLD_! "Russia is NOT my daddy!" He pointed an accusing finger at Russia who looked slightly disappointed behind his childish smile. "Even though Airainia is now my little sister it would make sense that Russia would be my father. BUT NO! I am only a brother to Airainia!" He made his familiar heroic laugh. "And sense I _am_ her big brother, I will protect her from any dangers!" He glared at Russia for a split second " Because I'm the HERO! HA HA HA HAAaa!"

Japan with his blank eyes slightly changed to look like amusement then back. "Hai, I agree with America-san"

Russia nodded "Da, da… I know, I wouldn't want you as a son anyways _Amerika."_ He reached out for Airainia and snuggled her. "Only Airainia~!"

Apparently Airainia did not appreciate being snuggled. In fact she started to despise being snuggled. It felt awkward for her so she pushed away from the now frowning Russian. "Nu!" She yelled in protest.

"What's wrong? Do you not like be snuggled?" Russia complained.

Airainia huffed and crossed her arms making a sharp frown. "Nu!" She yelled.

Japan stepped forward. "Ah, Airainia, you must be quiet. There are other people working here." He made a shushing motion looking straight at the small island smiling warmly.

Just then Airainia hopped down from the table giving three nations a heart attack with a fearful face plastered upon her. "Where Dowo?" She ran out of the dome with three nations chasing after her fearing she might injure herself.

For a little girl that looked to be only five years old she sure ran fast.

Airainia stepped into the food dome where it was somewhat still a mess. "Dowo?" She called out feeling tears burst from her eyes.

"Who the heck is Dowo?" America asked baffled to no end walking in with his rest of his somewhat family.

"I don't have a clue…." Japan murmured looking around the floor which was dotted with the foods that Russia did not pick up. He's going to have to clean that soon.

"No!" That seemed to be her favored word "Do-wo" She tried saying correctly so she can correct her big brothers. "Dowo. Do-we-wo" She frowned at not being able to pronounce the 'R' in her beloved blue lamb, she sighed and gave up for now. For now. She looked around and spotted to box that moved slightly and made shuffling noises.

The little brunette shuffled towards the box the moved and peeked behind it to find a blue cloud munching on a Twix bar. "Dowo!" She cried and flung herself towards the little lamb who baa'd cheerfully causing his bell to ring.

"So that is who Dowo is." America gleamed.

Airainia scowled up at him. "Nu big bwoda, Doweau." She frowned at herself for not getting the 'R' again.

"Oh! I know what she is saying now, da? Dureau? Is that his name little flower?" Russia suggested and her face brightened up and nodded.

"Aw man! The goat ate my Twix! I was saving that!" He pouted and picked up the chocolaty delight. "Ugh, I guess he can have the rest" He gave it to the Dureau who gratefully took it and started nibbling it.

"It's not a goat America-san, it is a lamb." '_obviously'_ Japan added silently to himself.

America huffed, "Either way it still ate my Twix." His eyes brightened completely dropping the subject. "Did anybody think of a name?"

"I think I know what to name her, Mitsuko MEE-tsoo-koh, it means light." Japan smiled and looked fondly at his little sister.

Russia hummed "Nadya nah-dyah… I believe it means hope." He smiled as he felt that same warm feeling in his chest.

America sniffed smiling. "Well I think it should be Kim. Totally popular in the 1960's, it means gold! Like a gold medal for a hero!" He made a heroic laugh.

Airainia didn't seem to like the name Kim, she didn't want to be like a golden medal to her big brother, She wanted to be his little sister. She shook her head at the name.

America deflated but quickly smiled again, "How about Rachel?"

Airainia sneezed violently just as he mentioned the name.

Japan rested on his knee to check her forehead. "She isn't sick. " He said relieved.

"So, you like Rachel?" America asked and she sneezed again.

"Rachel?"

*Sneeze*

"Rachel, Rachel?"

*Sneeze sneeze*

"RACHEL RACHEL RACHEL RACHEL RACHEL!"

*Sneeze, sneeze sneeze sneeze sneeze*

America inhaled to blow a parade of Rachel's once more before Ivan stopped him by closing his mouth shut with his gloved hand and growled. "Amerika enough, we are not naming her Rachel.(*sneeze*) I'm sure that she doesn't want to sneeze every time we call her name, da? What about Anya, it's Irish and it means brilliance, maybe we can name her that, so we don't have to fight over where the name originated from."

Japan looked a bit disappointed that they didn't consider his name, but then thought for a moment liking the other name. Brilliance described this little girl well. "Hmm, hai, that name seems to suit her well… She is quite brilliant to even exist. It is a wonder since she has no people of her own." He said thoughtfully.

"Dude, you're right! They're all American, Russian, and Japanese! But here she is! I guess it doesn't matter!" America laughed half-heartedly.

They all nodded in agreement, but in the back of their minds there was a nagging thought that would linger in the depth of their minds for perhaps centuries, or sooner. They knew that their little sister or daughter would one day want to become independent. But of course the nations would have none of that, they would squash any opportunity she had from being a nation of her own due to their own selfish wants. _Was it so wrong to want her as their own?_

Russia clapped his hands together breaking the eerie silence that seemed to drift unknowingly in also causing to make the nations jump back surprised. "So? Anya? Is that her name?"

"YEAH! Totally! I love that name!" America picked up his little sister to her distaste. He became serious "But dudes, this is not a place for a little girl, and the laboratory won't be finished until two weeks!"

"Hmmm da it seems so. Since I am her father I would take her to my home. No arguments needed. I will not be back until the lab is done." With that he promptly took the now named Anya from America who pouted. Anya scrunched her face whining in protest.

"I walk!" She struggled in Russia's grasp until he put her down. She then went to snuggle with Dureau.

"Alright but you can at least hold my hand Anya." Russia said a little surprised by her protest. She must not like to be carried. Strange for a little girl.

Anya nodded and held out her tiny little hand for Russia to grasp. "We'e awe we going?" She looked up with her round hazel eyes looking straight at Ivan's purple orbs that seemed to flash a brighter purple.

"Home" He smiled and lead the lamb and island away.

America and Japan were disappointed but they knew they'd see her soon enough somewhere in the next two weeks. They just hoped Russia wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

End of Chap.

I am sorry I could not post sooner... the exams... *shaky voice* th-the exams... *cries* They consumed my brain and time! Whaahaaa! *bangs on desk with hand* I hate school exams...

*caughs and straightens up.* Anyway, yes I was consumed in my studies for my exams last week. And then this laptop was being invaded by a virus. So with little time to work on this I tried to cram in some words to this story.


	5. Brother? My love?

Thank you for your reviews! It does mean a lot to me. And sorry for the late chapter, I've been busy with other things so this one is very short. (You're all probably planning to kill me(and if you are, please play lord of the rings music at my funeral(scratch that, double rainbow)))

Disclaimer- I do not own nothing but I own something... it's called a hat... and it goes on your head... I don't own hetalia.

Russias P.O.V

The first thing I did was head quickly to my tent to pack up all my stuff. I gave Anya an extra scarf I had that covered half her upper body. And despite her protests I scooped her up and snuggled her in my jacket so she couldn't get frost bite. Her head popped out of the top of my jacket just below my head so it looked like I had two heads.

With Dureau following a step (hoof) behind me I ordered a plane to home.

As we stepped into the jet I felt Anya stop squirming getting confortable in her position as she was carried away.

'''''''''

Through the whole plane ride Anya scuttled about happy to not be carried any longer. Her light yellow scarf dragging behind her as her lamb Dureau followed every step as if she might kill herself somehow if he wasn't there.

She gasped wide eyed looking out the small window. "We awe in da clouds!" She pointed out the window looking towards me with a bright smile that almost matched Americas. "Look daddy!"

I nodded smiling. "Yes planes can fly really high so we can get places faster."

"ooooh" She nodded understanding then she asked, "Where did they come fwom?"

I frowned, "Your big brother America…" I did not like the fact America of all the nations discovered how to fly, and also fly to the moon first. Though I still had invented many proud things to show her in the future.

Her smile faded "What's wong?" She took wobbly steps over to me.

I smiled again. "Nothing at all!" I pecked her on the forehead. "Go play."

She smiled again "Okay!"

'''''''''''

Nobodies POV

'''''''''

You can only imagine what a giant home like Russia's is to a little girl like Airainia, it was like living in a castle and she was the princess and Russia was the king of the cold snowy land that awed her.

When she stepped out on the snow she was surprised by the white coldness of it all, nothing like the ashy gray in her homeland.

And when she stepped into the warm house she even "Oooh'ed" and "aah'ed" which pleased Russia.

"This is your home now Anya." Ivan smiled down to his daughter.

She looked up grinning "Yay!" She jumped up in joy then she started to run through each room with Russia chasing after her with worry.

She ran into the living room first where there was a big flat screen T.V. and an old brown couch in front of it with a rich looking red carpet on the ground beneath the wooden coffee table that seemed to be covered in a blanket of dust. With the dim light filtering through the window to the left of the T.V. just behind it you would see dust dancing downwards in which this fascinated the little island.

Then Anya took off to the main room again where the stair case was and traveled over to the kitchen that was on the other side. It was a rather large kitchen full of pots and pans fit for a king's eye, though they were all covered in dust and seemed neglected, the nice round table you saw at the entrance could probably fit sixteen people at least had delicate designs carved into the legs and sides. There were two stove tops and a dishwasher nest to them and a large sink at the end placed on the back wall of the narrow but large kitchen. At the end of the kitchen was a mini Bar in which five stools were placed under the long table as if waiting for someone to sit down and take a drink or two, behind the table was multiple shelves in which carried various alcohol and beverages. To the right on the same wall as the entrance there is a door that led to a hallway with many doors. Anya followed the hallway that seemed to turn to the right and circled under the stair case and led to the living room.

"That is the study hall, my office is in there, so don't go down here when I'm working da?" Russia spoke and Anya just nodded distracted.

She ran to the other room of the large stair case once more. She looked up at it and compared it to the large volcano in her home land. She knew what she had to do in order to become stronger, she must climb the mountain! She took her first step slowly to start her journey into the ashy mountain, she climbed with her arms dodging flowing hot lava. Dureau right behind retracing her steps.

Suddenly she saw a giant lava monster approaching her best friend. "Duwo! Wook out! A giant wava monster is about to get you!" Dureau baa'd and panicked in response as if seeing the monster too. He dodged the monster and settled next to Anya. "We must continue to get to da top. An' then we have to kiww(kill) aww (all) da monsters! " Dureau baa'd happily in response. "Come on!" And they continued to climb the harsh mountain of lava. With Russia right behind them with a confused look placed upon his childish face.

When Anya reached the top she and Dureau did a little victory dance before looking down both halls to the left and right, they looked almost identical except one had a expensive looking blue vase to the right and multiple paintings on each wall. Each hall only had five rooms but when you walked down you could see that they lead to another hall that turns the same direction of the stairs as if circling around the building. But when you turned to the other hall there were only two rooms and windows on the outside walls.

Russia decided to show Airainia his room where she'd be staying until they get her a new room. It was down the hall to the right where the blue vase was. Then the y turned to the right again to the other hall to the very end there was a door.

Russia opened it and Airainia was greeted with a huge room, it almost felt empty, There was a huge window where you saw the front yard and the light brightened the usually gloomy room, there was a large king sized bed with a rich red colored blanket, there was another large circle rug that was place in the middle of the room that took up most of the cold wooden floor, there was also another door that was right next to the entrance that led to the bathroom which had two doors to get in, from the hall and Russia's room. Two well-crafted bed tables was set next to the nice bed with lamps on them, a closet was placed next to the bed in which was a rather large closet full of the same jackets Russia wore now and some other casual clothings.

"Oh! That's right we need to get you some cloth's to wear here!" Russia bent down to Airainia, "Do you want to go shopping with daddy?"  
"Yeah!" She nodded in excitement before her stomach growled. "I'm hungry daddy." She whimpered clutching her stomach.

Russia looked at her surprised but the smiled holding out his hand. "Da, let's go get you food to eat."

"Yay!" She took her fathers hand and headed out the door the whole time Dureau followed.

When the reached the stairs the large front doors revealing a new unknown figure to Airainia as Russia trembled.

"Brother? Are you home love?"

A/N I am so sorry of my lateness and it will happen again. I have been busy getting my grades up. I had a 17% on average for math, but don't worry it's now an 82%. I'll try to wright more but it's been hard sense I can gain axcess to a computer, and my laptop has a virous that doesnt allow me to get on anything so I can't wright as much. So sorry, it will happen again I promise.


End file.
